thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Dastardly
Dick Dastardly (Full Name Richard Milhous Dastardly) is one of Hanna-Barbera's most recognized villains, known for his evil laugh and famous catchphrase: "Drat, Drat and Double Drat!" and occasionally "Triple Drat!" he is voiced by original Paul Winchell and later Jim Cummings impersonating Jack Lemmon on the movies Disney's Winnie the Pooh. And he is also known as deceitful, irascible, clever, kooky, determined, attentive, sneaky, treacherous, ambitious, respectful, diligent, loud-mouthed, bossy, demented, independent, cantankerous, kinky, devious, arrogant, self-absorbed, thoughtless, abusive, rough, defiant, loathsome and mischievous. History A perpetual cheat and greedy schemer, Dastardly is always paired with sidekick Muttley. He debuted as the villain of Wacky Races, where his vehicle was the Mean Machine (Double Zero). He often resorted to many despicable tricks to win each race, but his schemes always backfired. In the debut episode, Dastardly lands in fourth place as he was seen taking a pose with his hat off when it shows in replay until the next episodes, he ends up being disqualified in first place and always in last place. He later appeared in Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines, where Dastardly and Muttley led the Vulture Squadron with two other pilots: Zilly, a coward who used to hide in his clothes when he was ordered to deploy, and Klunk, the mechanic/inventor, who speaks a language composed of strange sounds that only Zilly can understand. The squadron constantly attempt to stop a messenger pigeon, Yankee Doodle Pigeon, from delivering messages to an opposing army. The 1970s TV series Laff-a-Lympics had a near-clone of Dastardly named Dread Baron, voiced by John Stephenson. In fact, the similarity caused the translators in Brazil to mistake him for Dastardly. In this series, the Dread Baron was seen wearing a World War I-era German fighter pilot's uniform. The Dread Baron accompanied Mumbly, a dog that was very similar to Muttley, only with grey fur and an orange trenchcoat. Mumbly actually had his own series in which he was a detective, and in a role reversal, Mumbly acted as the team captain of the Really Rottens in Laff-a-Lympics, with the Dread Baron and others serving as team members. In later years, Dastardly and Muttley were the nemeses for Yogi Bear and his friends in the 1980s series Yogi's Treasure Hunt. This time, Dick repeatedly failed at discovering hidden treasure before Yogi and his team. It was in this series' episode "Yogi's Heroes" that Dick's full name was revealed; as the leader of an island nation named Dicaragua, he introduced himself as Richard Milhous Dastardly (an obvious play on former U.S. President Richard Nixon). Another episode, "The Greed Monster", shows that Dastardly and Muttley are the greediest creatures in the world. Dick Dastardly and Muttley were in the "Fender Bender 500" shorts on the early 1990s short-lived series Wake, Rattle & Roll. In those segments, the duo once again appeared in a souped-up version of the Mean Machine as a monster truck called the Dirty Truckster (a pun on their phrase "dirty trickster"), but raced against such Hanna-Barbera stalwarts as Yogi Bear and Quick Draw McGraw. In one episode (the "Russian Around 500"), they were actually able to pull off a win when racing to Moscow's Red Square. Unfortunately, the prize was simply a red square of paper, and not the property deed to the Russian capitol as the title of 'red square' would imply. In another Fender Bender race (the "Hit 'n' Mississippi 500"), he plays on Yogi Bear's famous catchphrase of being "smarter than the average bear" by claiming to be "smarter than the average cheat". Dick Dastardly (alongside Muttley) appeared as a teenager (known as Dickie) in the short-lived series Yo Yogi!, voiced by Rob Paulsen. In this series, he rides a bicycle that resembles the Mean Machine, and his outfit resembles that from Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines. Trivia * Excluding Dastardly and Muttley, all of the other racers won at least one Wacky Race. In one episode, they came extremely close to cross the finish line without cheating, but choose not to win that race and let the other racers finish before them. They want to win a race by cheating. * On one occasion, in an episode which was voted the worst of the series, Dastardly actually won the race, but it was revealed he had cheated by extending the nose of his car (even though the actual finish shows no such cheating, implying that the judges possibly had the replay footage doctored due to prejudice against Dastardly. Although it should be noted that in the DVD release of this scene the photo finish was covered with smoke, thereby adding even more questions to this scene). * Another time Dastardly has an opportunity to win legitimately, but stopped in front of the finish line to pose for his picture as it was a photo finish. Once he comes close to winning the race, but stopped to sign an autograph for Muttley, ending up in fourth place again * In the Warrior Princess short, Dastardly is shown wearing his Wacky Races outfit while wearing his brown long cloak where he portrays as a sorcerer as the color scheme of his outfit is purple and red which is based from his military outfit in Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines. * In the 2017 series episode "'Grandfather Knows Dast", it is revealed that the Dastardly from the original series is the grandfather of the 2017 version. It is also revealed that the original Dastardly went mad after his failed attempts to capture the pigeon. * Dick Dastardly and Muttley appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series to cheat in races, finding treasures and get revenge on Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends for foiling his cheating and treasure plans. Gallery Dick_Dastardly.gif|Dick Dastardly as he appears in Flying Machines and Yogi's Treasure Hunt MeanMachineAni.gif|Dick Dastardly and Muttley's Mean Machine Wr_the_mean_machine.jpg Wr_lemon_4.jpg Wr_lemon_5.jpg Wr_lemon_11.jpg muttley-my-favorite-cartoon-dog-the-best-dog-laugh-ever-wmv-youtube-snively-cartoon-dog.jpg Cartoons-dick_00426962.png Screenshot_20170922-025643.png|Dick Dastardly in the 2017 Wacky Races reboot. MbRjUSEH_o.jpg|Dick Dastardly and his mother in the 2017 series. 7MCpw1hK_o.jpg TV7wEMBJ_o.jpg download (75).jpg Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Cheaters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Peter Woodward Category:Wacky Races characters Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Devious villains Category:Liars Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Characters voiced by Paul Winchell Category:Humans Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Sadistic characters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Diesel 10's recruits